1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothing accessories, and in particular, to a glove and insert combination that allows a user to use different inserts with the same glove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fashion market covers not only conventional clothing items such as dresses, blouses, trousers, skirts and panels, but also includes accessories such as gloves, among others. Gloves are popular because they are quite visible, and can often enhance the appearance of a particular outfit chosen by the wearer.
Many people have a large collection of gloves which they use for different occasions. Unfortunately, gloves can be expensive, and there is often a desire for a woman to vary the appearance of her handwear. In this regard, it would be very expensive to buy a large collection of gloves.
Thus, there still remains a need for a system and a method for a woman to vary her handwear.